


Again

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Summary: Because of the traffic accident，Bernd lose his memory.
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 3





	Again

Again

Bgm:Strawberries&Cigarettes-Troye Sivan

恶搞恶搞恶搞！重要的事情说三遍！很不正经，雷人慎入

1.  
一直到被拖到病房门口，特尔施特根整个人都是懵的。  
在赶往医院的路上罗伊斯就向他稍稍透露了前一阵子他和莱诺买的新跑车的惨状，特尔施特根一点点也不关心这个，他满脑子都是糨糊，忙不迭地后悔让莱诺一个人开车去加油站。  
过了大约五分钟，勒沃库森的本德，也不知道是双胞胎中哪一个，和医生打过招呼之后从急诊室里出来向他们走了过来。  
“贝恩德他怎么样？”特尔施特根感觉自己的喉咙好像被什么糊住了。  
本德，应该是哥哥，冲他宽慰似的笑笑，“没什么大事，就是额头那里有个口子缝了两针。”说着他在自己趴着浅棕色小卷毛的额角上比划了几下。  
特尔施特根感觉自己被拧作一团的心脏终于得以松开暂缓。  
“但是——”  
这位大哥，能不能不要大喘气会吓死人的。  
“他有好多事好像都不记得了。”说到这一点，本德略显迟疑，将饱含担忧的目光放在了再次陷入惶惑的特尔施特根身上。  
“你说的不记得了是什么意思？”特尔施特根突然感觉自己好像被自己的母语抛弃了。  
“专业点好像是叫暂时性失忆吧”，本德不算肯定地回忆着，“说直接点，就是贝恩德他醒过来冲着我喊拉斯，他好像不太记得最近的事情了。”  
“你不是拉尔斯·本德吗？”特尔施特根后知后觉。  
被认错的斯文无力地扯了扯嘴角，“拉斯还在和医生说话，我是他弟弟。”  
“马克，你不要太担心，医生也说是暂时的。”  
为求保险，莱诺还是被推去做核磁共振了，平日里向来口齿伶俐的小火箭竟也不知道该如何安慰一下被晾在原地慌作一团的前队友一下。  
“可他要是忘了——”巴萨球员要是看见自家一门慌成少女状大概也会惊掉下巴吧。  
“你想啊马克，你和贝恩德十几岁就在国家队认识了，贝恩德再倒退也不至于把你忘掉的。”罗伊斯振振有词信誓旦旦。  
这样怕是会更糟，特尔施特根想起曾经针锋相对的日子，无力地揉了揉额角。  
特尔施特根挪进病房的时候，脑袋上绑着绷带的莱诺正在心安理得地享受着自己前队长削好的苹果，满嘴都是汁水四溢的果肉。  
尽管特尔施特根已经尽量降低自己的存在感，但是一个一米九的大汉怎么也不可能悄无声息地出现，莱诺啃苹果啃得正开心呢结果一抬头就看到了这位不速之客。  
“你——”满嘴苹果的莱诺刚想大声嚷嚷就被噎得差点翻白眼，被拉斯拍背顺气了好半天之后才憋出下文来，“特尔施特根你怎么会在这？”  
该死的墨菲定律，我特尔施特根上辈子到底做错了什么。  
晚一步进来的罗伊斯和本德兄弟三个人面面相觑，这样的结果真不知道是好是坏呢。  
二十六岁的特尔施特根似乎还是没法轻松让人产生好感。  
干着急也不能说话的罗伊斯朝双胞胎们使了个眼色，兄弟俩心领神会，三个人对莱诺的连声抱怨充耳不闻，一个一个脚底抹油似的溜走了。  
特尔施特根看着一脸不情愿的莱诺，到底还是软下了心肠，“贝恩德，今年是2018年。”  
莱诺手里的苹果核落在了被子上，他感觉自己的表情绝对很扭曲，“你说什——等下，我错过了多少比赛？”  
“也没多少”，特尔施特根转了转眼珠，他迅速地捞起被子上的苹果核丢掉，决定避重就轻，“不过我们得过冠军了，世界杯还有——联合会杯，欧洲杯你也去了。”  
记忆退化的阿森纳门将将信将疑，他甚至都没有发现特尔施特根对他称呼的变化和那隐隐约约的亲昵，“我们？你是一门还是我是一门？”  
还是那个在青年队时怎么也绕不过去的话题。  
“一开始是你，但后来嘛”，特尔施特根觉得自己如果提起联合会杯首场被澳大利亚灌了两个球的事情以自家男友的脾性来说肯定会分分钟暴走，“因为一点点意外，变成了我。”  
莱诺却意外地没有炸毛，他若有所思地看着和印象中留着板寸脾气火爆完全不一样的特尔施特根，突兀地转移了话题，“你还在门兴吗？”  
“不，我在——在西班牙踢球。”现在似乎不太适合谈论转会的事情，“你也不在勒沃库森了，你现在在伦敦踢球。”  
“切尔西？”  
“不，阿森纳。”显然，你似乎更适合枪手，更适合红色。  
记忆洄游的莱诺似乎已经接受了自己暂时失忆的这个现实，但谈话进行到这里他还是皱着眉示意自己有话要说，“可，为什么你会和我一起在勒沃库森？”  
特尔施特根哽了半天，还是说了。  
“我们要结婚了。”  
被飞来的枕头砸个正着后，他觉得自己可能还是太乐观了。  
唉，未婚夫婚礼前夕翻脸不认人怎么办，在线等，挺急的。  
医生在清理特尔施特根脸上被枕头拉链划出的口子的时候，罗伊斯还是忍不住吐槽了。  
“我说你这么快就把这事说出来就是找打吧。”  
特尔施特根被消毒的酒精棉球刺激得忍不住往后缩了一下，心虚的很，“我也没想到啊。”  
“说老实话，能和你冰释前嫌，贝恩德心也是蛮大的。”罗伊斯幸灾乐祸。  
特尔施特根白了笑得嘴都歪了的小火箭一眼，还是怏怏不乐地闭了嘴。  
包扎好伤口后，拉斯作主让他先回家歇歇明天再来，特尔施特根其实心里挺不情愿的，但一想到现在进去可能还是会被打出来便也就算了。

2.  
检查结果出来了，一切正常，众人百思不得其解。  
莱诺也不知道自己到底怎么了，记忆停留在2012身体却处在2018真的不是在搞他吗。  
而且自打他醒过来，以认错本德兄弟为起点，所有事情似乎都开始急转直下。  
最要命的是，谁能告诉他和特尔施特根结婚是怎么回事？到底是谁把谁掰弯了？  
莱诺表示就算打死他这锅他也不能背啊，何况特尔施特根和自己以前还干过架，这已经不是一般的层面了，这关乎到男人的尊严。  
再说，他的气还没消呢，想到这，莱诺就气鼓鼓地踢了一脚从儿科中心借来的小足球一脚。  
莱诺用力过猛，小足球兜过一弯弧线飞过医院小花园的绿化带，然后就听到一声惊呼。  
他心道不好，自己本来就是偷偷溜出来的，这要是砸着人还不知道要被本德兄弟俩数落多久。  
等莱诺心急火燎地绕过绿化带，却发现被砸得眼冒金星的居然是昨天被自己打出病房的特尔施特根。  
两人大眼瞪小眼了好半天，莱诺梗着脖子气急败坏地嚷嚷：“你是个假门将吧？”  
特尔施特根抱着小足球站起来，尴尬地摸了摸自己的鼻子，“头球技术有待增强。”  
然后两个人再次陷入奇怪的沉默。  
过了好半天，特尔施特根艰难地清了清嗓子，“那个事，我没骗你。”  
“什么？”莱诺被吓得一抖。  
“我们真的快结婚了，回勒沃库森就是为了开单身派对。”今天的巴萨一门依旧在挨打的边缘反复试探呢。  
大概是因为手边缺少趁手的武器，阿森纳门将今天暂时放弃了暴打曾是自己死对头的未婚夫的念头，“在我的印象里，你不久之前还对我动过粗。”  
“年少轻狂年少轻狂。”小狮子奋力甩锅。  
天知道他当时是怎么想的，每每想起那次动武，特尔施特根都羞耻得想要扶额。  
“谁提的结婚？”  
“是我——但你也答应了啊。”  
莱诺拧着眉毛审视了对方半天，结果一开口就是破惊天，“所以，我们俩谁是下面那个？”  
说实话挨打的可能性很大，特尔施特根绞尽脑汁想为自己留条生路。  
“我劝你想清楚再告诉我‘实话’，毕竟我好像比你高一点点。”莱诺一边微笑一边咯吱咯吱地掰了掰自己的指关节。  
特尔施特根：……  
这道送命题我是答还是不答。  
“医生说从片子上看，贝恩德真的没什么问题。”斯文低声和特尔施特根嘀咕，而后者的注意力全在咔哧咔哧地啃苹果的莱诺身上，大金毛大快朵颐的样子有点傻。  
“可是他还是想不起来关于我俩的事情，他居然还问——”特尔施特根想起什么少儿不宜的话题但还是及时地刹住了车。  
斯文秒懂，露出不怀好意的笑容，“他不会问了你俩谁上谁下的问题吧？”  
特尔施特根：……  
留院观察一周后，特尔施特根借了本德兄弟家的车带着拆过线活蹦乱跳的莱诺回了他们在勒沃库森的公寓。  
莱诺虽然已经基本接受了他和特尔施特根的关系，但独处的时候多少还是会有些不自在，他别扭地看着特尔施特根帮自己系安全带，尴尬地咳了几声，“其实我开车也可以的。”  
特尔施特根强忍住想要翻白眼的冲动，“贝恩德，你知道你是怎么进的医院吗？”  
莱诺顿时就没话说了。  
等红绿灯的时候，莱诺还是没憋住，“所以说，我们俩住一块儿？”  
“同居两年多你说呢？”床单都滚过了好吗，特尔施特根偏过头反问他。  
“啧，某些人之前还说下次再和我住就是狗来着。”这下轮到莱诺得意洋洋了。  
红灯跳转成绿灯，小狮子无可奈何地摊了摊手，“我是我是。”  
车子在莱诺肆无忌惮的嘲笑声中重启，特尔施特根打方向盘刚准备左转，十字路口的另一头却窜出另一辆失控的小型货车。  
特尔施特根感觉自己的咽喉向被一只手死死掐住，他把方向盘打到底，堪堪躲过小货车后，他们的车直直地冲向了绿化带。

【尾声】  
短暂的眩晕过后，特尔施特根感觉自己差点被弹出来的安全气囊闷死。  
他艰难地睁开眼睛，发现及时赶到的救护人员已经把不省人事的莱诺从变形的副驾驶座位上挪到了担架上。  
“贝恩德……”特尔施特根挣扎了几下，被救援人员摁住了。  
人家说：“他没事，你不要急。“  
在救护车上，特尔施特根心急如焚，根本没心思让护士帮自己包扎，他胡乱在躺在车中间的莱诺身上摸索着，以确认对方尚且存活。  
突然，莱诺猛地睁开眼睛，又好气又好笑，“别摸了，痒死了，我还活着呢。”  
特尔施特根顿时如释重负般地松了口气。  
莱诺懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“车怎么办？”  
“该赔就赔。”特尔施特根终于老老实实地在那儿让医护人员包扎伤口了。  
“那你之前说的话还算数吗？”莱诺转了转眼睛，露出一丝狡黠的笑容。  
“什么？”特尔施特根好像变傻了。  
“结婚啊。”莱诺一脸无辜。  
“你的求婚我可是答应了呢，马克。”

【留言板】未婚夫婚礼前夕翻脸不认人怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

125L  
楼主还需要我出主意吗，小天才在线为您排忧解难

……  
520L Little Lion  
不用啦，谢谢，他已经全都想起来了，我们已经在塞班岛度蜜月啦。

……  
12138L  
这狗粮我吃的很服气


End file.
